Fast and Furios relationships
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Brie O'Conner hasn't been the same since her brother died. Marty Deeks stayed friends with her even when she went undercover to investigate Dominic Toretto. But, she instead falls for Dom and helps him, discovering she was lied to about him being responsible for her brother's, Brian, death in his Porsche on his way to see her. OCxDom ship.


**The Fast and The Furious (Rewrite)**

Brianna 'Brie/Bria' O'Conner sat in the office of her supervisor in the Los Angeles Police Department. She was in a foul mood as it was three years since the accident that claimed the life of her brother, Brian, in a speeding accident and she usually had the day off work. But her boss had called her in to go undercover to investigate truck hijackings linked to Dominic Toretto, a street racer and crime boss. Brie scowled at the thought of street racing.

That was what took her brother from her. When Brie and Brian had lived in Miami for a few years growing up, Brian had been a champion racer with his sister as his pit crew. But when he died, she lost the love of racing, the thrills, the adrenaline, the joy of driving a car fast. She scowled more when she was told that Dominic had been involved in her brother's death.

Brie agreed to get revenge for what had happened to Brian, but she was actually lied to by the chief of police. Dominic had tried to save her brother and had nearly died himself trying to save Brian. But Brie had been in too much of a foul mood to only remember why she hated racers. Yet, she agreed to go undercover to the Toretto's to avenge her only brother.

Dominic Toretto glanced at the scowling young woman leaning on the silver Mitsubishi Eclipse and wondered who the hell she was. But he had a race to win and this girl wasn't standing in his way to win it. But he was taken by surprise on how well she was able to drive, albeit the fact she burned her engine out, causing him to win the race and also her car too.

Brie cursed herself, if she hadn't been too focused on the past she would have won! But she wished deeply that Brian was there with her, she just wished she had her older brother back. Brie glanced over as Dominic Toretto walked over to her "nice racing, kid" he said, Brie scowled. "Not like I enjoy it anymore" she muttered, Dominic raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"What's your name?" He asked her, she scowled more at him "Brianna, Brianna O'Conner. But I get called Bria or Brie for short" she said, fingering a locket that hung around her neck. Brie had been given the locket that had been her brother's before his death in that accident three years ago. He'd been going back to their home with it as a birthday present for Brie.

"Dominic Toretto, kinda like the way you drive" he said to her, Brie inwardly smirked. Target Acquired. But she felt a connection to Dominic, like he woke feelings in her she usually hid. But he was a crime boss, she was an undercover cop with a grudge against him because of her brother. Dominic helped her fix her Eclipse engine and took her to meet his sister, Mia.

Mia liked Brie and Brie instantly liked Mia, but Dom's friend Vince felt something was off about Brie. Like she wasn't who she said she was, like she was lying to Dom, Mia and him. Brie was wearing a thin checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged her slim figure, a pair of red trainers and a black denim jacket too.

But Vince was sure he'd seen her before, he wondered if she was a relation to Brian O'Conner, a racer Dom once knew before he died whilst speeding his car to get back to his place. "Yeah, I got the same feeling she's related to that kid" Dom said when Vince told him, Vince looked at him "how?" He demanded, Dom smirked at him "that's his baby sis, Vince."

Vince was sure Brie had joined the Police when Brian died "no one knows what happened to Brie, she just disappeared after Brian's funeral" Mia told him, Brie was there listening quietly. They didn't know what happened to her, but they knew who she was and also knew Brian! How did he know her brother? Was she told the truth with Dom's involvement in his death?

Brie had to find the truth on what happened to Brian, but she also had to carry out this mission and arrest Dom for theft. But now she knew he once knew Brian, she couldn't do it. "Still, why did you bring _her_? She's the one who busted us!" She heard Vince snap, Dom snapped back "she's the one who kept me out of handcuffs, Vince!" Brie smirked to herself.

Vince stormed out of the house and past the smirking Brie, she had hidden herself so well that he hadn't noticed her, but Dom did "Brie?" He looked at her. Brie gulped in fear and worry. Boy, she was in big trouble now. "How much did you hear?" He asked her, Brie looked at her feet "everything, you knew my brother, Brian O'Conner?" She asked Dom.

"Yeah, we met once after a street race here in LA" he said to her, Brie began to well up in tears. She missed her brother. Yet, the hole that was in her soul and heart was never filled. "I knew who you were when I first met you, the scowl was a giveaway" he told her "what happened that day, Dom? What happened?" Brie said, tears falling from her beautiful eyes.

"Brie, Brian was on his way back to you house. He wanted to get back as fast as he could to give you your birthday present, you were turning twenty-one, that locket around your neck? That was his present to you. He was driving his Porsche too fast when it hit an oil patch on the road and slammed into a wall, it was on fire and he couldn't escape" Dom explained to her, Brie began to cry softly again "you weren't there?" She said "I tried to save him" he said.

Brie was shocked. Dominic Toretto had tried to _save her brother_? How could the chief of police lie to her? She considered the fact that the LAPD hated the O'Conner siblings with a passion after they discovered the fact they loved to race. Especially after Brie would steal a couple of cruisers to race on the streets of LA with her older brother in his Porsche as well.

When they were at the _Race Wars_ , she met Jesse and liked him instantly, yet Vince still hated her. When Jesse lost his father's car and ran off before Johnny Tran tried to kill him, Brie had been on the phone to her boss updating him on the case while away from Dominic. But then she found out Dominic had been the perpetrator of all the truck hijackings as well.

But when Letty Ortiz had nearly died after flipping her car and Vince diving in the way to save her, Brie had to do something for Vince though he hated the very sight of her anyway. She grabbed the police radio she had hidden on her belt and got her best friend, Martin Deeks, "Marty, yeah it's Brie. Listen get an ambulance to my location now! We need to get Vince to the hospital, no, keep the lying bastard of our chief out of this!" she snapped at him.

Brie was close to tears at the mention of the chief. Marty could practically see that even though he was nowhere near her "on it, and Brie, even though you've just blown your cover. Brian would be proud of you" he told her, Brie began crying again. All this had happened because of a lie she had been told and coerced into investigating a friend of her late brother.

Dominic looked stunned at the crying Brie, she was an undercover cop? But the man on the other end of the radio mentioned her brother, something about him being proud of her too. He walked over to the sobbing girl and held her close to him, like he used to do with Mia when she had a nightmare when she was younger, Brie was surprised, but grateful to him.

Dom didn't care she was a cop sent to investigate him, he liked the Brie he'd came to know. The real Brianna O'Conner wasn't the cop she had been trained to be, the real Brie was the kind loving and cheeky girl Brian had told him about and also had showed him a video of. Vince was loaded into an ambulance while preventing the arrest of Dominic Toretto as well.

She also revealed to the LAPD detectives that all of the events happened because of a lie that she was told by their chief "but Chief Jacks is an honest man!" Rachel Jacobs protested "Rachel, if he was an honest man he wouldn't have lied to me about Brian" Brie reasoned with her friend, Marty stepped beside her "she's right, Rachel" as a group of agents came.

"Uh oh" Marty muttered "okay, what did you do?" Brie glared at him, folding her arms "I'm the LAPD liaison to NCIS' Office of Special Projects" Marty said "you coulda called!" "Brie! You were undercover!" "Like you don't do that as well!" The two argued as the agents came closer "Deeks, what's going on?" The girl asked "new girlfriend?" One of the men asked him.

"No Callen, and Kensi, this is Detective Brianna O'Conner, one of my best friends and a non-corrupt police officer" Marty said as he introduced Dom and Brie to the NCIS OSP team "Kensi Blye, Sam Hanna and G Callen" he said, introducing the three to the confused Brie. "Is the letter…?" "Yeah, it's my name and no, I don't know what it means" G said to the girl.

Brie niodded and looked at Dom who was now standing at her side since she'd calmed down "you mad at me?" She asked, quietly. Dom shook his head "nah, you had a reason and were lied to" he said, she smirked "I gotta thank you as well" she told him, Dom looked confused. "What for?" Another smirk "for giving me my love of racing back after my brother died, Dom."

But when Jacks told Brie to arrest Dom, she went to his house in her hyped up Supra and had a small argument with him when Jesse reappeared "Jesse? What happened?" Dom asked him, Jesse began to apologise about what he'd done at _Race Wars_ , but he was gunned down by Tran and Lance. That was the last straw for Brie. She'd lost enough people close to her and Jesse had almost been close to having Brian back in her life once again.

She jumped into her car and sped off after Tran and Lance, who shot at her. But Dom intervened and caused Lance to have severe injuries while Tran was killed by Brie in revenge for Jesse and had finally let go of her grudge against Dom when he'd told the truth about what had happened to Brian. Jacks was surprised when a furious Brie marched into his office to see him "what should I tell the press about our corrupt and liar of a chief?" She snarled at him, Jacks looked like Brie had slapped "HOW COULD YOU? YOU LIED TO ME SO I WOULD GO UNDERCOVER INVESTIGATE DOMINIC TORETTO WHO WAS LINKED TO MY LATE OLDER BROTHER, BRIAN O'CONNER!" She was heard by every detective in the Los Angeles Police Department and in NCIS as well, Callen grinned at Deeks and Sam.

Brie threw him her badge "I'm gone, NEVER cross me again or I'll kill you" she warned and stormed out. She was met by the cheering staff of the PD and NCIS, no one had liked Jacks because he lied and manipulated everyone in the precinct and the face she was the first ever detective to stand up to him and give him a piece of their mind. But Brie was tired.

She went back to her house and collapsed on her bed, she regretted resigning from the force, but it had to be done. She couldn't live like that anymore, the lies and deceit from the chief. But that gave Brie an idea, what if she contacted an old friend in NCIS who was linked to the media, Nell Johns was a good friend of Brie's and had stood by her since Brian died.

"No problem, Brie. Yeah, good luck wherever you go, don't be a stranger" Nell said as she finished the call from Brie and uploaded the confession from Richard Jacks about his lies and deceit to everyone in the force. But that was also the end of Jacks' career in law enforcement. Brianna O'Conner was now a wanted criminal since she'd let Dom escape.


End file.
